Darling Raven Darling Nikki 3 The Beautiful Ones
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: the 3rd installment of the darling raven darling nikki series. will a blast from the past ruin the plans of terra and nightwing? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1st off if you haven't read the first two stories in the series you need to do so before reading this on or you won't understand what is going on.

2nd i have done some editing to the first two stories and reposted some of their chapters. regular readers might want to go back read over the changes.

3rd this is one of the DRDN stories in the series that might not end up being very long. it focuses only on a small part of the whole story.

4th sorry its taken me so long to get to this part if you were a regular reader of the first two. i have many health issues that keep me from typing and i don't have access to the internet to post things as soon as i get them done. i have to drive which i shouldn't or get someone to take me to somewhere that i can get online. i will try to update weekly.

5th since i started this story i notice the guidelines have been altered. at first there was just a general sense of what you could and couldn't have in an M rated story. now they are very explicitly spelled out as to just what is and isn't acceptable under that rating and most things you could sneak in before are now clearly defined as MA which isn't allowed on here. in other words one can't get away with what one used to in stories like this. so i'm going to tone things down a bit. the fact that nothing down and dirty under the sheets gets described in detail anymore doesn't change the fact that the story still contains M-rated material not suited for everyone but well beyond what is acceptable for a T-rated audience and below. with that said most of the shows aimed at teens outside of Nick and Disney and CN i don't consider more M rated than T rated. some stuff even on CN isn't exactly suited for its target audience if you ask me. you didn't but i am explaining my reason for toning down some things yet keeping the rating where it is.

* * *

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 3-The Beautiful Ones**

*1*

Kilowatt stands backstage watching Nikki's latest number up on stage. He doesn't like seeing her out there now that she is almost seven months pregnant. What he likes even less are the guys that try to reach up and touch her very pronounced baby bump. Is it all due to jealousy? No-all this is way to much to put Nikki and the baby through. At least this routine, Prince's 'The Beautiful Ones' is a slow number. Only Nikki could pull this one off onstage. Like all the other guys out in the room Kilowatt is mesmerized as he watches her. The words of the song strike a chord in him. _"...Do you want me? cause I want you..."_ He wants Raven back but over the last several months although he has tried to remain aloof and indifferent about her-he is falling for Nikki as well. As he catches her eye during a spinning dance turn that makes her look so angelic in her flowing sheer robes-Kilowatt is sure that Nikki knows she is starting to win him over from whoever it is she thinks has his heart. Its killing him inside. Can Raven see what is happening wherever it is that she is locked away inside the mind that she and Nikki share? What would she think of him falling for Nikki? He feels like he is betraying Raven in a way even though Nikki is a part of her. Should he try to reach Raven somehow? What would Nikki do if she found out she was a split personality and its the other one inside her mind that he loved first? He breathes a sigh of relief as Nikki finally steps off stage. "You shouldn't be out there doing this."

"Tell that to the boss."

"I would if you allowed me to mistress."

"Judging by the look on your face you would do more than just talk if I let you. Don't get on his bad side. He will get what is coming to him later. Now what should we do before its your turn up on stage for the night?"

"Well since you asked...you did promise to get me into that database for my contacts. I saw the boss head into one of the VIP lounges with a group for their weekly poker game."

"I hate the thought of seeing all this end...but the two of us by ourselves are making enough money to be very well off for a lifetime and that isn't counting all my finders rights money-which is a very substantial icing on the cake. Meet me in the office." Nikki heads to the elevator as Kilowatt takes the stairs. By the time the elevator stops he is already there waiting for her. She closes the office door as soon as he follows her inside. "I may have promised but if you want in the database you gotta pay for it."

Kilowatt draws Nikki close to him and kisses her long and hard just the way she likes it. "Work now-play later."

"Why can't I play while you work?"

"Because you are too distracting."

Nikki walks over to the computer entering the password Elrich has no idea she knows then opens the database with her hacking skills. She sits on the edge of the desk Kilowatt looks for the information he needs. She looks from him down to her growing belly when she feels the baby kick. Nikki smiles as she places her hand on belly. "I wish the baby was yours." She shrugs as Kilowatt glances over at her. "I will settle for you playing the role of father."

"Anything you want mistress."

"Right now I'm just glad the doctor put the kibosh on the den of pain for the rest of the pregnancy. Ninja limo guy seems to be doing nicely in that role for the ladies."

"I bet the boss hated that idea."

"He has been steaming about it but only because it was my idea which means I get the profits from it instead of him."

Kilowatt glances at the TV which always seems to be on regardless of whether anyone is in the room or not. "Speaking of the devil."

Nikki turns to the TV on which Elrich is getting blasted again by the local media. The good people of the town don't seem to like her flaunting herself up on stage while she is pregnant. Its has caused a media circus for several months now. She smirks at Elrich's recorded comment on that.

"If the people out there are as decent as they claim to be then why are they so concerned with what goes on out here? It is my baby-she is not a whore-she is mine alone. None of the guys that watch her seem to mind-in fact most seem to like her more now and I'm not taking out my highest rated dancer just because she is pregnant. She is being closely monitored by the staff doctor and isn't putting herself or the baby in harms way."

Kilowatt roles his eyes as he scoffs. "His alone."

"I do believe I detect a hint of jealousy." Nikki hits the mute button on the remote. Elrich has become quite the villain the media-leaving her a media darling victim. "With all that mess going on I never got around to thanking Candy."

"Thanking her? For what?"

"Never mind. Find what you need? You are going to be due on stage soon."

"I just need to make a call."

Nikki punches the code into her phone that will keep the call from registering on her phone records and hands it over to him.

*1*

Terra glances at the information from Kilowatt that she jotted down after hanging up the phone. "I don't know how he does it."

"Like I told you-Kilowatt has to be the only one that can handle Nikki." He checks his watch. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah-but can we talk first?"

"About what?"

"My powers. I know you have been looking into ways to restore them. I would rather not have them back. I never wanted them in the first place and I was never any good at keeping them under control."

"I understand-but did you ever think not wanting them was why you had trouble controlling them?"

Terra mulls that thought over as she stands up. "We should be going as much as I hate him, we don't want to be late to the mayor's party."

Nightwing follows her out of the suite and into the elevator. "Get that information from Kilowatt that we needed?"

"Finally."

"People are highly annoyed that getting the information is taking so long."

"Yeah well we're on Nikki's schedule not theirs." She pales as she looks up when the elevator doors open. "Oh no..."

Nightwing quickly scans the room. "What's wrong."

She watches the man who makes a bee-line for her when he spots her.

"Who is he?"

"My brother-Byron. Go to the party-tell them I have a headache or something.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Go on-we both can't be absent and we can't have two Byron Markovs running around." Terra waits in the elevator as Nightwing leaves and her brother steps on.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	2. Chapter 2

oops! i forgot to go back and post the updates to the first two stories. i got distracted last week looking at pics of my fave dwts pro online. if you see this chapter soon after the story is updated then i'm going back to update the others now-i even did a little work on the first chapter of this story-that is if i don't end up distracted by pictures again.

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 3-The Beautiful Ones**

*2*

Nikki watches as Kilowatt from back stage as he finishes up his routine. She scowls at all the woman catcalling and swooning over them as he leaves the stage.

"Is that how I looked earlier when you came off stage?"

Nikki hands him a message that came to her from the scheduler who told her after much disagreement the boss okayed it. "No because you didn't have to deal with this."

Kilowatt looks over at message. "A private performance in the lounge."

"Strictly hands off."

"For me or whoever this is?"

"Both."

"You've got nothing to worry about from me mistress."

"I love it when you call me that-" Nikki looks down at her phone as it vibrates.

Kilowatt watches Nikki warily as the look that can only mean trouble for someone crosses her face. "Should I even ask what that's about?"

"No. Go on. I'll see you later." Nikki heads to the office where the boss just interrupted his poker game to page her to.

As Kilowatt heads up to the lounge he pities whoever it is that pissed off Nikki. Her pregnancy induced mood swings have been quite wild. He pauses watching her stalk off to the office. On second thought he thinks if it was the boss-he deserves whatever Nikki does to him.

-2-

As Nikki approaches the office she draws the switchblade knife she keeps with her. When she enters she slams the door behind her.

Elrich cringes slightly as he looks up at her. "Calm down Nikki. I heard about the incident with the scheduler earlier and-"

"-Incident? No that wasn't an incident-but I have the feeling we are about to have one and when its over you're going to wish you had stayed in your poker game."

"Nikki just take it easy think about the bab-"

"-I don't care how much damn money gets passed under the table to go over my head-no one but me okays what my guys do. Have I made myself clear?"

"This is a business Nikki."

"Is that what you would say if little sis went over your head and did the same with me? She sure as shit wouldn't buy that excuse if you did that to Ebony."

"I have had just about enough of this. We wouldn't be having this discussion if it was any other guy but Charlie."

"We are having this discussion because you are a jealous bastard who just wants to piss me off over my star guy because I won't let you fuck me while I'm carrying your child. I have had enough of that."

Elrich gets up from the desk and approaches Nikki. "I think you need to go back to the hotel and cool off. " He starts to grab her arm but she pulls away from him. "The limo driver should be finished now. Lets go have him take you-"

"-Don't you touch me!" When Elrich reaches for her again she pushes the button on the switchblade which releases the blade and flings it at him.

Elrich cries out more in shock than pain at first as the blade passes through his palm pinning it to the wall.

Sonja who was down the hall rushes into the office. "What is going on in here?"

Nikki glares at Elrich before grabbing her knife and jerking it from the wall and out of Elrich's hand. "If your brother knows what is good for him he just learned no never okay anything when it comes to my guys again-among other things." She leaves the office and goes into the bathroom where she cleans the blood off her knife. She glances up as the door opens to see little sis.

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your asshole of a brother?"

"You stabbed his hand not his foot. He can walk to the infirmary. Besides I think you set him straight. Want to come home with Ebony and me tonight?"

"And miss that shit head cowering in fear of me all night long? He may be dumb but he's not dumb enough to try anything."

"Its you being pissed at him every time you look at him tonight that I'm worried about. It isn't good for the baby."

"I'll be fine once I calm down." Her mind turns again to the fact that she has yet to thank Candy for getting her away from whoever it was that kidnapped her. "And I know just how to do that."

-2-

Terra takes her brother into the suite and locks the door. "Byron..."

"...You've grown so much, Tara. You certainly don't look like the little girl that hated all the fancy dresses."

She looks down at the very fancy party dress. "I still hate them but it comes with the business."

"Business? With that guy you were with?"

"Sort of. I used to be one of the Teen Titans."

"I heard about that. I came looking for you once but you didn't remember who you were."

"Yeah...I made some mistakes-a lot of mistakes and since costumed heroes are outlawed in the city I'm trying to make up for those mistakes by cleaning up the crime syndicate that took over the city. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I came back after the bombings but no one knew where you were. I got a tip a that you were here now."

"From who?"

"I never asked. I was more concerned about finding you."

Terra rubs her fingers against her temples as she feels a headache coming on for real. "This is not happening..."

"What's wrong?"

"That guy was Nightwing-formerly known as Robin. I had no idea where you were. To get in with the high society crowd around here he has been pretending to be you."

-2-

As Nikki approaches Candy's room she passes the guard on duty patrolling the halls-the same one she once threatened to expose when she made a visit to Kilowatt several months ago after her rescue.

The guard looks at her nervously. Word of what she did to the boss only minutes ago has spread like wildfire. "If anyone asks I never saw you up here." If asked he will swear on his life he never saw her but he hangs back watching from the doorway as she enters Candy's room to see what he's going to swear to he never saw.

Nikki approaches Candy's bed that she is still tied to and covered in a sticky mess after her last client left.

Candy looks up wide-eyed at Nikki. She may never have seen her before but she knows on sight that this is the infamous Nikki-who the guards in the hallway a few minutes ago were talking about her latest mood swing the boss had to suffer.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to talk." She glances over Candy's body. "Men are such pigs aren't they? You would think they would have the decency to clean up the messes they make." Nikki goes into the bathroom and runs some warm water into a small basin. She takes a wash cloth from the drawer and picks up a bottle of scented body wash. "Lets get you nice and clean then we can talk."

The guard watches slack jawed from the hallway as Nikki wets the washcloth in the water and drizzle some of the body wash on it. As Candy moans deeply from Nikki's movements over her body with the washcloth-he thinks this is the best thing he never saw.

Nikki smiles at Candy who becomes very aroused under her touch. "You are a beautiful one...its such a shame to waste you up here." She could end this quickly but she drags it out really giving the girl a good time. She doesn't stop until she sends the girl crashing over the edge with a mind blowing orgasm. "I think I'll see what I can do to change that." She removes Candy's gag. You just have to keep quiet about me being up here."

Candy pants heavily from the what she has to admit to herself is the best time she has had since she's been here. "Get me out of this nightmare of a room and I will pretend to be mute for the rest of my life."

"Oh I don't think its going to come to anything that drastic. In the mean time how good are you at acting?"

"What do you mean?"

"You caught a bad cold from one of your patrons. You aren't going to feel up to seeing any clients or guards for awhile."

"Oh! Yeah-I'm feeling very sick."

"Doc will come up to check you out but I'm going to have a talk with him first. If everything works out like I have it planned and it always does-I will make sure you are out of here by the end of the week. In the meantime you get some rest and by rest I mean enjoying your little break."

"I sure will. Thank you...but can I ask why you would do this?"

"Lets just say I owe you one and I intend to make sure you are well rewarded." Nikki leaves the room and heads down to the infirmary. On the way she dials the scheduler on her phone. "I over heard some of the guards during shift change. Candy's sick-better take her off the list. Having her spread it around to her patrons would be very bad for business." She stops by the office and makes a call to the hotel to reserve a room and have them call and say one of their guests has requested a visit from one of the guys tonight. She removes her purse from the drawer and counts out some money before heading to the infirmary.

The doc looks up as she enters the room and looks around. "He isn't here. I patched him up and sent him back to his poker game. Guess he will be playing one handed for awhile."

"I warned him not to touch me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm feel fine now-and so will you later." She hands the doc a piece of paper with some information and money. "No one knows but me. All you have to do is go up and run some tests on Candy when you get the report that she is sick."

"What kinds of tests?"

"Make sure she hasn't picked up any diseases from her patrons and make sure she isn't seen for the rest of the week."

The doctor looks down at the name of the guy. "Zoltan..." He looks up at Nikki bewildered. "...how did you know? I never told anyone."

"You hide it well-but I'm oh so very good at reading people. Zoltan is the one guy I can trust to keep his mouth shut when I tell him to and I always get very high praise of him from his regular clients. So...what do you say"

"I do believe we have a deal Nikki."

-2-

One of the guests at the mayor's big birthday bash stands on the balcony over looking all the rest of the guests. A headache kept Tara Markov away tonight he muses. Would that headache be the real Byron Markov he wonders as he watches the imposter. Playing mind games with the heroes is something he has missed. He adjusts his eye patch before walking down the stairs.

*2*

Several hours later as Kilowatt makes his way back to the male dorms he passes Zoltan who carries an overnight bag. "Got an overnight?"

"Mistress gave me the word herself. You hear about her cutting up the boss earlier?"

"No. I had a private up in the lounge."

"Ah...that explains it. Boss man must have set that up and Mistress didn't like it."

"The woman was old enough to be the boss' great grandmother. What did the mistress do?"

"Put a knife through the boss' hand. I must go now."

Kilowatt watches Zoltan walk away. He isn't shocked that Nikki's temper blew up at the boss. What shocks him is that she hurt him by some other means than her nasty left hook-which he taught her just in case things ever got out of hand with the boss.

"Heard about Nikki yet?"

Kilowatt turns to see Ebony. "Just heard. It doesn't surprise me but..."

"...you know who she used to be and don't want to believe it."

He nods. "Yeah."

"Just between you and me-Nikki is starting to scare little sis...and she doesn't scare easy."

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 3-The Beautiful Ones**

*3*

A few days later Nikki sits in the office overlooking the test results from the doctor. She stifles a laugh as-as Elrich enters the office.

"What's so funny Nikki?"

"Nothing. You just picked the right time to show up. I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh really?"

"Keep your pants on...I'm not in that kind of a good mood."

"What kind of a good mood are you in?"

"I had a girl checked for diseases."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you are too damn tense when you aren't fucking someone senseless. I don't feel like going oral on you every night or accompanying you to those damn parties anymore."

"And what does that have to do with having a girl tested for diseases?"

"All the tension at home is bad for the baby." She points to the TV. "I found a girl for you to take home and bonk till your hearts content and drag everywhere on your arm so I don't have to put up with that media bull shit."

"Watch your mouth Darling Nikki-the baby can hear everything you say."

"I said I was in a good mood don't spoil it. Unless you want a knife through your other hand."

"And if I don't want another girl?"

"Either I'm going to end up killing you when you piss me off or you are going to snap and go after the first girl you see. If you end up with some disease there is no way in hell that you are ever touching me again."

"Alright I give. What girl do you have in mind?"

"Candy."

"Candy ran. That's why she was upstairs."

"Candy was bait to get me back from the costumed freaks as you call them. I think she deserves a reward for her unwitting part in that-not punishment. I've seen that room. Its only a matter of time before it drives her insane and the girl snaps. You are already in hot water with the media for making me work on stage at almost seven months pregnant. They will crucify you if Candy flips out and goes psycho on someone up there-possibly killing them. All your money couldn't buy you out of a fiasco like that."

"And what makes you think she would flip and do something like that."

"The guards talk. Candy isn't like all the other girls that are so broken spirited that they can't even think of hurting a fly. If she hasn't broken after all this time up there she isn't going to."

"I always did like her spunk."

"Good that settles it."

"Wait a minute how do I know that if I did go along with this plan of yours-you won't get jealous seeing me with her and snap and kill the both of us in our sleep."

"If I were going to kill you in your sleep I would have done that already."

"You really are okay with this?"

"I went to all the trouble of setting it up didn't I?"

"The last thing I want to do is set you off again. For now lets just say I agree to try it your way. If this doesn't work after a week or so that's it-no need to make things worse."

"Alright."

*3*

Candy looks up half an hour later as a couple of the guards come in.

"Boss says you got to pack your stuff then come with us." He sits suit case he carries down on the bed.

"That won't take long. All I ever buy is bath stuff."

The other guard hands her a dress. "Little sis sent this up for you to put on. She packed enough to last until you can go shopping." You're supposed to see her downstairs as soon as you're dresses and packed.

Candy's jaw drops at the stylish sexy bronze dress and matching shoes. She hasn't worn anything other than lingerie since she came here. The thought of going shopping at some point in the near future makes her giddy. "I'll be ready in a flash." She takes the dress into the bathroom where she first gathers up all the shampoos and bath and body washes she has collected and puts them into a large tote bag folded up under the sink that came free with one of her purchases. She tries to tame down out her mousey brown hair with a brush then slips into the dress. Candy stands there staring at herself in the mirror for a few moments before leaving the bathroom.

Both of the guards do a double take. Candy doesn't look like the same girl all dressed up.

She sits the tote bag down on the bed then slips on the shoes. "Ready." She goes with the guards downstairs to the hair and make-up area where Nikki is waiting with little sis.

Nikki looks over at little sis. "I told you that color would be perfect on her."

"Lets see what we can do about taming down that hair."

Candy looks from little sis to Nikki. "Its hopeless. Its been a frizzy mess all my life."

"Not after little sis works her magic." Nikki waits until little sis goes to mix hair dye before she continues. "I got you out of there. The only catch is you're going home with the boss and me." She places her hand on her stomach for emphasis.

Candy nods as she gets it. "As long as I'm out of that damn room I don't care if you're sending me home with the devil."

"That's what Charlie calls the boss." She looks up as he comes downstairs. "Speaking of..."

Elrich walks over to the girls. If they are really going to do this he wants to know now if there are going to be any jealousy issues that might make Nikki snap and he thinks he has found the perfect test. "I was thinking. That candy charm was cute for the room upstairs...but perhaps an upgrade would be more fitting especially when going out during public functions. You girls think this is too seasonal?"

Candy looks from her charm to the candy cane one he holds. "You're right about this one being cute for that room. If it has to be candy related I like the candy cane better."

"Its certainly more tasteful." Nikki looks at her own charm which is very ornate and even Ebony's charm is a 3D diamond studded one as opposed to a plain flat charm like the other girls and all the guys but Charlie. "Its a little plain though don't you think?"

Elrich looks down at Nikki. "Plain?"

"What about bi-colored with bronze rhodium in the stripping? That's definitely her color." Nikki looks up as little sis comes back.

Sonja looks at the charm for once the idea that Elrich discussed with her before hand is a good one. "That's not a bad idea. Shouldn't be too hard of a change for the jeweler to make. Maybe a little bling wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"If those changes suit you Candy I have a meeting in the city. I'll stop by and see what the jeweler can do then be back to pick you girls up later."

"Sure."

Nikki watches as Elrich walks away then turns to little sis. "Before you say it. I'm going to check on my guys."

Candy looks up at Sonja as Nikki leaves. "Say what?"

"That it isn't good for the baby if Nikki hangs around the hair dye chemicals."

"Doesn't she get that streak in her hair done?"

"Unfortunately-but only because my dumb ass of a brother insists on it. I'm only going to ask one thing of you. If Nikki and the boss get into it don't worry about him-just try to calm her down."

-3-

Nikki walks into the guys dorms several minutes later. "Everyone behaving themselves?" She smiles at the chorus of 'yes mistress' that ring out. Unlike Elrich and Sonja with their girls-Nikki never has discipline problems with her guys. Maybe its the fact they appreciate being taken off the street and provided with shelter and an opportunity to earn money more. Maybe its because she regularly checks in with them and makes sure there are no problems-sees that they get at least one whole day a weak to themselves. Maybe it is because she never forces a name change on them or makes sure they have game consoles-movies-and other diversions for them until they earn outside privileges. Maybe the fact she never lets a client mistreat them in anyway-its discussed what they are comfortable with doing and not doing in private meetings with clients and all clients are made aware of and have to agree to those limits. Maybe it even has something to do with a fear that if they do something outside the rules set up by the boss they might end up in her den of pain. She looks up catching Kilowatt's eye and nods slightly. She confided in him-her plan for Candy yesterday and promised to let him know if it panned out. Alone time isn't something they can have just anytime they want and sometimes for days at a stretch they have to settle with knowing glances from a far. Her smile softens as she sees him nod back. With Elrich's attention on another girl she hopes he will pay less attention to where she is around the club. "Anyone with the night off need a ride arranged for a night out on the town?"

-3-

Nightwing looks over at Terra. "Does it really matter who did it? Its been months if they intended to expose us or me-don't you think they would have already?"

"Maybe that's just what whoever this is intends to do now. The election is only months away. We are the ones leading the movement to get the crime lords taken down. If they can do anything to discredit us I think they would." Terra paces the room.

Nightwing shakes his head in disagreement. "I just have the feeling someone out there is only out to toy with us and if we take ourselves down by panicking it would be icing on the cake for them."

"Who would do something like that." Geo Force looks from Terra to Nightwing.

"I could think of a few villains from our past that would certainly try it if they were still around. One in particular actually." Nightwing looks up as Terra stops where she is. "Doesn't that sound like something he would do to you?"

Terra turns around to face Nightwing. "I thought he was dead."

"He was but he came back."

"From the dead?"

Nightwing looks over at Geo Force and nods.

"And if it is him?"

Nightwing turns back to Terra. "Then we will have to wait and see what it is he's up to."

*3*

Several hours later Elrich returns to the club. He finds Nikki up in the office going over the schedule for her guys. "Little sis still with Candy?"

"They should be done soon. Candy is new to the girly-girl hair and make-up stuff in case you haven't noticed."

"You're really sure about this?"

"I think it will be very good for the both of us. You will be in a better mood and I won't be so pissed at you that I throw knifes at someplace other than your hand. One other thing-stop trying to make me jealous."

"Better to be safe and test the waters than pay for not doing it later."

"I think that knife wound knocked some sense into you."

"At least something did."

Elrich turns to see Sonja standing in the door. He glances at the girl standing in the hallway. "Where's Candy?"

"Spoke too soon. This is Candy you dope." Sonja steps aside and lets Candy into the office. "She cleans up very well."

Elrich looks at the girl with straight brunette hair with caramel and bronze highlights. "I'll say."

"Shame on you for keeping her locked up in that room." Nikki taps just above her left breast as she glances at Elrich.

He looks at her questioningly for a few moments before he gets it that she's referring to the box in his inside breast pocket. He takes it out and flips it open to reveal the new necklace and charm for Candy that reflects both Nikki and Sonja's suggestions and then some as every other link of the chain is bronze colored rhodium plated. "As soon as we get one of the guards to change this out and get your card cashed out we can go home."

*3*

Later that night Nikki relaxes on the sofa with a bowl of fruit and whipped cream along with a book as Elrich bonks Candy's brains out on the water bed. She puts down the snack and looks down at her belly and rests her hand on it. "Daddy won't be so hateful and piss off mommy anymore." He won't be around for much longer if she has anything to say about she thinks to herself. She looks up from the book when Elrich finally come up of the room dressed in a suit.

He glances at the book. "I didn't know you were into books."

"Never had time to sit back-relax-and read one before."

"Jules Verne?"

"One of my guys recommended it. Pretty good so far."

Elrich starts to say something-but stops being careful as to how he phrases it. "Would you mind helping Candy get ready? The mayor is having a political rally and a big party afterward tonight to gather support for the upcoming elections."

"Since you asked nicely." She puts down the book and stands up. "Formal or sexy dress?"

"Can't it be both?"

"It could but little sis only sent sexy dresses. Candy doesn't have the kind of curves I did before getting knocked up. I can make a call the department store next to the jeweler's shop-they will rush something over."

"Its almost closing time."

"They will do it for me. Give me an hour."

As Nikki walks down the hall she punches the code into her phone and makes a quick call to the local media outlet before calling the store-so the press will all but ignore the mayor tonight and descend on Elrich who will be seen with someone other than his pregnant non-whore stripper. She's sure Kilowatt's contacts will more than glad to get the public turned against one of the mayor's main supporters. She turns around after making the call to the media as there is a knock at the door.

Elrich opens the door to find the limo driver. "You're early."

"Little sis had this sent up." He hands Elrich a bronze colored formal dress. "It was being altered to fit Candy."

He turns to Nikki. "You can cancel the call to the department store."

Nikki gives him a thumbs up sign as she heads into the room to help Candy get ready for tonight. So far everything is going according to her plans.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 3-The Beautiful Ones**

*4*

The next day Nightwing looks around at the group of acquaintances working in secret to overthrow the crime lords that have taken over the city. They may be upset that getting the information they need is taking so long but he has assured them he has contacts within the club risking their lives to leak out what little they can at a time. It may take time but they will get everything they need. As they discuss their plans for going after the crooked cops in the city. He sizes everyone up looking for someone that could be a former enemy of the Teen Titans that might recognize Terra and himself and who could mean to cause havoc for them. If that is the case then whoever it is toying with them by contacting Terra's real brother isn't here today.

-4-

"So you think we should give Candy some stage time?"

Nikki looks up from her phone to Elrich. "It couldn't hurt to try. In fact I think her 'spunk' as you put it would make her a shoe-in to replace me in the den of pain until the baby is born and doc okays it again."

"Not a bad idea at all." Sonja stands in the doorway. "Maybe we should test her out when she and Ebony get back from shopping."

Elrich looks up. "By 'we' that better just mean 'you'."

"You aren't happy unless you have someone to disagree with are you?" Nikki yawns as she stands up. "I'm board with all the business talk. I think I'll go grab a bite to eat."

Sonja watches Nikki leave the room. "How does she manage to eat so much and keep that kind of figure when she's pregnant?"

"Jealous are you little sis?"

"I'm jealous of anyone that can eat whatever they want and not gain an ounce."

"I'm not saying a word about Nikki's weight."

"How did it go last night?"

"Surprisingly well. I don't know why we didn't come up with this arrangement sooner."

-4-

Kilowatt watches TV in the private rooms where new recruits come for a hot meal and a bath when they first come into the club-before they find out their new bosses are pimps. After last night's appearance at the mayor's rally with Candy on his arm as opposed to Nikki the media are vilifying him.

"All a part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"To make Elrich look like the ass he is. I made a call this morning to let them know I picked out his arm candy so I didn't get dragged around in my delicate condition-souly for Candy's benefit of course. The one I made last night to tip them off about the boss' going out with new girl while leaving the pregnant one at home-has done him irreparable damage already. Consider it a gift for your contacts."

"I'm sure they will appreciate the boss' rep being tarnished like that. Why the sudden change to the boss from big brother?"

"It makes him feel more macho to be called that now that I have so many guys working here." Nikki turns off the TV. "Enough talk. Its time for some fun now."

The expected 'Yes mistress' reply is on the tip of his tongue but for the first time he can't bring himself to say it-not in the way she wants to hear it anyway.

_"You should be careful though because she might decide she wants you."_

The voice of Raven suddenly echos through his mind. She warned him how Nikki might act months ago. It had seemed like a good idea to play along-keep Nikki interested to get information-but now he finally realizes just how much he regrets doing that. Its wrong to feel for Nikki when its Raven that he truly wants.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

"No." He cringes at the sound of thunder that suddenly booms through the tower.

"Thundersnow storm-it wasn't supposed to hit until later tonight. Does all that electricity in the air upset your powers or something?"

"Something like that. I'm sorry but today just isn't the best time to play." Though it may not be entirely truthful-he is grateful for the distraction. Playing with the mistress is the last thing he wants to do right now.

Nikki doesn't exactly buy it but Kilowatt is clearly upset over something so she lets it go. "Some other time then. You just go get some rest or whatever it is you need to do."

"Would the boss suspect something if I went up to the roof for awhile?"

"I doubt it would bother him." She doesn't mention Elrich would probably welcome the chance for him to be struck by lightning to be rid of him. "Just don't do anything to reveal our little secret about your powers. There are cameras everywhere up there."

"Yeah-I'll be careful." He leaves the room quickly putting distance between himself and Nikki. He takes the stairs up to the top floor.

The guard looks up as Kilowatt comes upstairs and approaches the door. "You aren't seriously thinking of going out in that are you? I've never seen lightning so bad before."

"I don't really care what its doing out there. I just need some fresh air."

"Your funeral man. Just remember I tried to warn you if something happens."

Kilowatt shrugs as he opens the door-he isn't afraid of a little lightning. The first thing that hits him is the intense cold. Snow is already piling up on the roof as he makes his way over to the edge of the roof. He looks up at the lightning dancing across the sky. Its a perfect mirror for his turbulent emotions right now. "Raven..." The wind quickly whips away his sigh as a bolt of lightning streaks overhead.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


End file.
